xenobladefandomcom-20200222-history
Network
The Network is the multi-player mechanic in Xenoblade Chronicles X. All the players of the Network are BLADE members. The players' Avatars appear across Mira or the BLADE's Home. This online game mode consists of a Squad of four-player online game mode for the special Squad Missions, as well as a Squad of up to 32 players online game mode for the BLADE Report consisting of online communication (in-game chat), item trading and information sharing functions, and for the Squad Tasks. Online Functions The developers have described the world of Xenoblade Chronicles X as being "loosely connected". The online feature leads to a free and gradual evolution of relationships with other players. By progressing in the game while the Wii U console is connected to the internet, it is possible to scout and meet the other players' Avatars across Mira's fields or on the BLADE Scout Console at the BLADE Home, and add some allies to the party. At that time, the other players do not control the avatar added to the player's Network. Conversely, the player's avatar can be added and become an ally to the other players of the Network, gaining Experience Points in the meantime. Since the other players who can be helped are beforehand not known, it is useful to create and design an attractive avatar. Squad Once connected, it is possible to create a Squad with other connected players, up to 32 people. All the connected players are BLADE members and are potentially recruitable in the Squad team. The informations about the connected players appear in the Member List, such as the Division affiliation, the Level, the Class affiliation and the Class Rank. By selecting a connected player, a menu is proposed and allows to: * Check the Avatar * Ask for becoming friends * Add to the Friend List * Add to the Block List Squad Selection Three Squad types can be selected: * The Search LP Squad for a solo player (LP for Life Points). * The Conquest Squad for an online Squad team of players present across the Network. * The Friend's Squad for an online Squad team with players from the Friend List. BLADE Report The BLADE Report is a tool allowing to communicate with the Squad's players. A Squad member can share an information with all the members. A Squad player who has found a Treasure Box, an new area, a particular enemy, can share his informations. After a battle, Squad players can leave items to other players, a menu proposes to "Takes all", "Select and Take", "Sell all", or a Treasure Deal. Treasure Deal If a Squad ally has found a Treasure Box, he can advice the other members. By checking it, it is possible to take or not a part or the whole the content. If many people want to get a particular item but fail to agree, the item owner will be randomly selected. If successful, Tatsu intervenes with a message. Squad Task Some Squad Tasks can be proposed to the Squad. A Squad Task consists of a list of objectives within a specific time. These objectives are represented by an icon and require to defeat a type of enemy, a number of them, or to find an item. Each time a Squad player completes an objective like slaying an enemy, it is removed from the list. Up to 32 players can be involved in a common Squad Task goal. By achieving the conditions of a certain number of Squad Tasks, a blue gauge fills and provides access to Squad Missions. Squad Mission There are special Missions called Squad Missions which may include a party of up to 4 online players. They require some specific conditions such as a minimum Sync Level as an example. Squad Missions may also be completed offline with or without the participation of BLADE team members. An online Conquest Squad team can be joined too. Squad Missions can be accessible from the BLADE Home's terminal. This terminal gives access to several informations related to the Network. A specific time is necessary. Conquest Development and Nemeses By completing Squad Tasks and Missions, the Conquest Development level increases. Upon investigation progression, if a Task or a Mission is successfully achieved, some Nemesis becomes available. They are difficult to defeat, are stronger than Tyrants, but important rewards can be earned. Division Gram There are eight Divisions in the BLADE. The Division Gram gives a measure of the Divisions importance across the Network. It provides information about each Division such as the Division points gathered. Although actions are not limited to the Division membership, the rate of the Division increases by fulfilling conditions and tasks, and Division points are earned, for example the Data Probes setting as a Pathfinder or enemies slaying as an Interceptor. The Division Gram also displays a Ranking Select menu where the Divisions ranks appears for the player as well as the Squad players across the Network. There are various categories of ranking to compare. Online Mission Mechanics By progressing through the game within a Squad, online Missions can be freely received in order to play with the other players. It is recommended to actively participate to online Mission because some valuable materials are only available online. Online Mission Process Squad Task Completion The Squad Task panel appears at the bottom right of the screen, and display five types of Squad Task, the number of objectives for each type, and the required time to achieve them. The common Squad Tasks shared by the players can randomly occur. The objectives include "Controlling an Enemy", "Collecting Items", each time an objective is completed, the number of the related Squad Task type decreases for everyone. When this number reaches zero, the Squad Task type appears as "Clear". Squad Mission Order/Join When a Squad Task type is "Clear", a Squad Mission is available at the BLADE Home. A maximum of four players can be ordered. Online Mission Achievement Money and Experience Points gathered, or materials collected, can be exchanged with Reward Tickets, as well as a BLADE Medal earned by completing a fight request against a mighty Nemesis. It is possible to get a variety of items by exchanging Reward Tickets. Category:Xenoblade Chronicles X Category:XCX Mechanics